Malec Ipod Challenge
by MagnusBanelover
Summary: I know about a billion other people do this, but I wanted to do one, too! So please enjoy these drabbles I did and I hope you all like them! REVIEW!


**Hello my precious readers! Okay, so I read a couple (okay…one) of these i-pod challenges, so… I decided to do one! I really hope you all enjoy, and remember! THESE ARE DRABBLES! THESE AREN'T EDITED SO THEY ****WILL**** BE ON THE BAD SIDE! Enjoy lovies!**

**Rules:**

**1) Turn on shuffle on your i-pod or whatever.**

**2) Write a drabble about the song that comes up. No cheating. Can't change it. ****You have the time of the song to finish your drabble.**

**3) Publish it, and pass on the tradition!**

**Hot 'n' Cold- Katy Perry. This is a Malec fan fiction, so they will be mostly starring in these things! Please enjoy every last bit! I love you all! A/N- The first part is a dream if I didn't make that clear enough.**

_Magnus had foolishly fallen in love with a vampire. Granted, she was beautiful with her lovely golden locks and bright green eyes. He had fallen in love with her, and she once said she had fallen in love with him, as well. But now that Dequincy was gone, she seemed to have lost interest in him. "I admit, I once had feeling for you, but now I don't. Call me hot and cold, but I have changed my mind." She turned to face him. "Good bye, Magnus Bane." Then she turned and walked silently away._

Magnus sat bolt up in his bed, panting. He looked around him. He was in his own room, in his bed, curled next to his boyfriend. "Magnus?" croaked a groggy voice from below. "Magnus, is everything okay?" Magnus looked down and saw Alec's hair roused and his dark blue eyes unfocused."Is everything okay? What's wrong?" his voice was now clear and strong.

Magnus smiled at the boy and rested his head on his chest. "Nothing, dearest. I just had a vivid dream. About Camille and how she is absolutely hot 'n' cold."

**I'd Lie- Taylor Swift. This is how I interoperated the lyrics. It's from Alec's p.o.v. so enjoy!**

Alec sat across the room from his adopted brother. He sighed inwardly and looked down at his seraph blade. _By the Angel, I just wish I was normal. _He thought to himself. _If I was normal, then I wouldn't have a crush on my brother and be dating-_ his train of thought broke off once he saw who had entered the room. The sparkly warlock had on his usual; black dense spikes with glitter and color scattered all through it, a raccoon mask of eyeliner, and flamboyant clothes. _Him_ Alec finished. _But if anyone asked_ _about_ _either, I'd lie._

**Rumor Has It- Adele. This is based off of what happens in 'City of Glass'. It's only a drabble so, beware of stupidity! LOL**

Alec pushed through the thick crowds to finally reach his desired destination. Once Magnus caught sight of Alec, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hello, my dear."

Magnus looked around the room nervously before answering him. "Hello, Alexander. What can I do for you?" Alec pulled out his stele and waved it front of Magnus.

"Be my partner?" he smiled shyly at the warlock. Magnus opened his mouth, but soon shut it and nodded. Alec slowly drew on the bonding rune onto Magnus's hand. He heard Magnus hiss in pain, but trying to stifle it. As Alec was finishing up the rune, he heard whispers from nearby faeries.

"Rumor has it, that those two," whispered one who had light blue skin "are a _thing._" He smirked and thought, _The rumors are true, for once. Let me demonstrate…_ he then leaned up and crushed his lips against Magnus's.

**D.I.N.O.S.A.U.R.-Ke$ha. This is one of my favorite songs by her, and this just popped into my head. Full of stupidity and jealous!Magnus. Creepy and weird, you have been WARNED!**

Alec stood awkwardly in the crowded room. He tensed when he heard someone whisper, "Hey there, hot stuff." Alec whipped his head around to see an older man. The older man was smirking and leaning against the side of the bar. "How are you doing tonight, you fine piece of meat you." Alec blushed furiously and stammered.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt an arm wrap itself around his petite waist. "Hey there, old man. He's doing just _fine_. But, he's taken, so why don't you scurry away to prowl around somewhere, preferably an old folks home. Not here, and NOT with my man." Alec felt Magnus's arm squeeze him ever-so slightly. He felt relieved when the older man grumbled and walked away. "That's right, keep waking." mumbled Magnus.

**Last Kiss- Taylor Swift. This song's title just brought up one single idea. I do NOT want this to happen and hate ALL who put this in their fan fiction. So, I guess I hate myself even more than before! Please forgive me!**

Alec was now lying on the red soaked ground, gasping for air. Magnus was leaning over him, tears running down his eyes. "Alec, baby, just hang in there. I'll-I'll get someone to help you." He choked down a cry of pain and hurt as he saw Alec look up at him lovingly.

"Magnus, I love you. These past few years we've spent together have been the best in my life. You," he winced as he shifted his weight. The dagger that was sticking in his chest was rimmed with dark crimson and moved as he turned to face his boyfriend. " Make me feel like I'm floating through space and being pulled down a hole at the same time." Magnus let a small grin spread across his face, not letting it touch another part of his face. "Kiss me." whispered Alec. Magnus stifled a cry of sorrow as he leaned into the dying boy's face and connected their lips. Alec's hands ran through Magnus's ebony locks, and tugged ever-so slightly. Magnus soon felt Alec's grip start to relax and slip through.

When he pulled back, he saw Alec's eyes closed, and look of pure joy and happiness because his last moments, were his last kiss with his one true love.

**That's it! Sorry if I made you cry and/or angry at me for the last one. If I made NAY emotions pop into you, whether it was joy, sorrow, anger, or embarrassment, let me know in the reviews 'cause lately I haven't received a lot. Thanks to all of you who read all my crappy stories and STILL love me! And to all those who review I will always love, and will give you a virtual cookie to virtually munch on! I love, love, LOVE all of you to DEATH! Thanks so much for being AMAZING! **


End file.
